A Broken Frienship
by baby-inu08
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a normal school girl is best friends with Inuyasha Tama, What happens when on the last day of sophomore year Inuyasha has to transfer school, what will happen to Kagome. KagInu SanMir Beware Kikyo lovers
1. Our last farewell

I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko does.

Hi all, I hope you guys love this fan fic…Anyways I love you all

Chapter 1: Our last goodbye

Well people here are the stats of the characters:

Kagome Higurashi: Age-17, Qualities-nice, honest, stuborn and cheerfull, Best Friend-Inuyasha Tama

Inuyasha Tama: Age-18, Qualities-stuborn, jerk, rude, obnoxious and sometimes nice(But remember people, he is only nice around Kagome). Best Friend:Kagome Higurashi

Sesshomaru Tama: Age-22, Qualities-Mostly he doesn't express emotions(Well that's if you don't count the times he is really lovable with Rin, Oh and did I mention that he is super hot). Fiancee: Rin Shikon

Miroku Pervertis: Age-18, Qualities-nice, friendly and we all know that he doesn't control that perverted hand of his but what can we do?. Best Friend: Sango Takajashi

Sango Takajashi: Age-17, Qualities-Nice, Friendly, lovable and loves killing Miroku(Like always). Best Friend: Kagome Higurashi and Miroku Pervertis

Rin Shikon: Age-16, Qualities-Lovable, nice, honest and extremely friendly(Remember she always loves her Fluffy). Fiancee: Sesshomaru Tama

Kouga Wolf: Age-18, Qualities-Stuborn, Jerk and sometimes he is an asshole(well…most of the time)but friendly at some point. Loves: Kagome Higurashi(His real intensions are to make her his woman but we all know that will never happen). Hates: Inuyasha Tama

Kikyo Sachi: Age-17, Qualities-Dark, evil, slut, whore, asshole and she is always a freak of nature. Loves: Inuyasha Tama. Hates: Kagome Higurashi.

Naraku Darkness: Age-18, Qualities-He is always really evil and dark(Plus an asshole). Loves: Kikyo Sachi. Hates: Inuyasha Tama and Kagome Higurashi(and obviously their friends)

Kagome Pov.

It was dark and cloudy I couldn't see anything, I was wondering where I was , suddenly I see Inuyasha walking towards me and he gave a tight embrace and then I notices that he was wispering in my ear, "Kagome I lo…"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEPBEEP BEEP

SMACK, CRASH

When I woke up to that obnoxious sound I through the clock across the room and it broke. "STUPID ALARM CLOCK!!!!!" "I was having a great dream!!"

"By the way that dream was pretty weird, I know that Inuyasha was gonna tell me something important but I cant remember what it was" "Oh well might as well forget about it"

I quickly got dressed and got ready for school. "Im off to school" "Take care dear" said my mom.

When I was on my way to school, I stoped at my best friends house…Inuyasha. I went to the front door and knocked and Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru came out.

"Hi Sesshomaru, how are you doing?"

"Im ok, Inuyasha will be down in a minute"

"Ok then"

3 minutes later Inuyasha came down the stairs and to the front door.

"Hello Kagome, you look beautiful like always"

"Ja, Ja, very funny Inuyasha"

"Why would I be lying Kagome you are beautiful"

"Yeah, yeah, come on or well be late"

"Ok, then"

Inuyasha Pov.

When I came down the stairs to go to school, I couldn't belive what my mother had told me. I was in complete shock. Know I have figure out a way to tell Kagome. Wow Kagome really is beautiful Wait a minute did I said beautiful?, she is my best friend for God's sake.

You like her don't you?

No I don't, she is my best friend an you should know that since you're my concions

Yes you do

No I don't

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No, No, No!!!!

You obviously like her!!!

Shut up I don't like her and that's that!!!

Fine suit you're self!!

Kagome Pov

He is acting weird, maybe something is bothering him or maybe im just imagine it. But let me ask my self this question Why am I staring at him!!! But what I really know is that I love his amber eyes…they are so beautiful and pretty and WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!!! SHAME, SHAME, SHAME ON ME.

"Hey Inuyasha I hope we get the same schedule in our last year of high school" That's weird I kind of saw him getting a little bit sad, now im wondering. "Yeah, sure Kagome" He even sounds depressed, now im getting a little bit freaked.

MATH

Kagome Pov

AHHHHHHHHH I HATE MATH!!!!!!!!!! Jesus Christ what the fuck is wrong with Inuyasha, I really need to talk him before this gets worse after school. "KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!! STOP STARING AT INUYASHA AND PAY ATTENTION TO MY CLASS!!!!!" yelled Prof. Myoga. Everyone started laughing and I hid my head from embarrassment. Damn!!!

SCIENCE

Inuyasha Pov

"Hey Miroku can I talk to you about something?" "Was up dude?" "First of all don't call me dude, second of all my parents are gonna change me from high school to finish my last year in school" "WHAT!!!!!!WITCH HIGH SCHOOL?!?!?!?!" "Well you wont like it, Im going to _The Jewel of four souls high school _plus I can't figure out how to tell Kagome"

"Well Inuyasha the logical thing to do is go to her house and explain things to her" "I know that but you know that this is the last day of clases and this will totally hurt her" "Don't worry Inuyasha everything will turn out ok…Do you need a hug my dear friend?"

"GO TO HELL YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" "I know " "Anyways what if Kouga dares to hurt Kagome, I won't be able to help her in no way!" "Don't worry Inuyasha I'll watch Kouga for you ok?" "Ok, thanks pal" "No problem dude" "Miroku what did we talk about the word _dude_?!?!?!?" "Oh sorry du-Inuyasha it wont happen again" "It better"

Anyways science went pretty fast although I wasn't paying atention since is booring.

LUNCH

Kagome Pov

"God Im starving, I wounder whats on the menu today? Hey Sango" That's weird I thought Sango was beside me…I wounder where she go…Out of nowhere I heard a really hard but painful slap and afterwards a Hentai!! Scream. "Oh there she is…whats up Sango?" "The usual, pervert comes, he enlights me with his so called "words" and his hands decide to wounder around" said a really calmed Sango. "Oh…ok, come on lets sit at our table" Right after we finished our eating I started telling Sango my worries about Inuyasha's reaction and trying to avoid me.

"Have you asked him about this problem?" "Well no I havent had the time to asked him that" Great know I have to figure out a way to talk to Inuyasha. "Why don't you just talk to him after school" "That's a great idea Sango, I owe you one" "Yeah I know"

P.E

Inuyasha Pov

"Ok class you know the rules, boys to the right and girls to the left, and as all of you know it is strickly forbitten for a boy to enter the girls locker room, do I make my self clear Miroku?" "Why are you looking at me Prof. Kaede?" "Because you are the only one who tries to sneek into the girls locker room every day" "Oh yeah, But Prof. Kaede I can't help it you know a man needs his needs" "What ever, now go and change" "Yes mam"

Suddendly when I came out of the locker room, I saw Miroku trying to sneak into the girls locker room again. So I tip toed behind him and whispered with an evil voice

"What you up to Miroku?" Miroku jumped and fell on his but, I coudnt hold it anymore so I laughed my lungs out and out of nowhere Miroku got his weapon (obviously his staff) and wacked me on the head.

"Hey!!!, what ya do that for monk!!!" "For the same obvious reason that you already know" "I'll get you Miroku" "Maybe Inuyasha, Maybe"

After P.E the profesor sent us to change in the locker rooms and when I got out of the locker rooms I saw Miroku trying to sneak in again into the girls locker room. So I did the most childish thing I have ever done. "Prof. Kaede!!!!!Miroku is sneaking on the girls locker room again!!!!" "Miroku!!!!!!Come here" Kaede pulled Miroku by his ear and I coudnt resist so I let a giggle come out of my mouth. "Know Miroku what have we learned today?" "To never ever try to sneak into the girls locker room again" "Good boy, know run along" "Yes mam". "Iuyasha you are so dead" "Oh shit, I better run", Miroku chased Inuyasha through all the football field until Miroku gave up on chasing Inuyasha.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kagome Pov

"See you later Sango, call me!" "Ok Kagome ill talk to you tonight!, right know im going Miroku hunting" "Ok!, have fun!" "Oh I will" I waved goodbye to Snago and started walking towards my house. After I got home Mom told me that I had a visit on my room so I decided to figure out who it was. When I opened the door I saw Inuyasha sitting on my bed as the rays of the sun shined on his face making him look like an angel.

"Hey Inu was up?" "Kagome we need to talk" "About what?" "Ok, you know that today is our last day of school and summer starts right?" "Yeah we are gonna start our senior year together" "That's what I came to talk to you Kagome" "What do you mean?" "I mean that Im transferring school" "What!!!???Why?Where?!?!?!" "My parents said that I would have a better reputation in that school but I dont want to go and Im going to _The Jewel of four souls high school_" "Its not that bad Inuyasha, that school is only a block away from our school so don't worry about it" "But Kagome im scared that I'll forget about you" "You won't, anyways here lets make a promise we will promise to never ever forget of each other and remain best friends deal?" "Deal" "Don't worry Inuyasha everything is going to be ok I promise" "Ok, I'll miss a lot Kagome" Somethingweird is happening right know I never ever expected Inuyasha to give me an embrace but what can I do I will miss him like hell, oh great know im gonna cry 'sob'

"Kagome please don't cry or you'll meke me cry to" That kind of made me giggle alittle but im still really upset. "Goodbye Kagome" "Goodbye Inuyasha" That was probably the worst day of my life, saying goodbye to Inuyasha but I will never ever break our promise and I swear it. I guess things won't be the same after this last farewell.

* * *

Finally I finished my first chappie, I hope you like the next one, its really about how Inuyasha's and Kagome's life changed and about a broken promise, I hope you guys like it. 


	2. A whole new world and a broken promise

Hey I hope you guys love it, cause im pretty exited on this chapter, anyways I love you all so much, please review.

Chapter 2: A whole new world and broken promise

Kag. Pov

It has been exactly 6 months 9 days and 12 hours since Inuyasha transferred to another school. Im in Senior year and it really doesn't feel the same without Inuyasha around. After that afternoon we always keept on contact and I called him every day and he always said that he missed me a lot. He also told me that he started dating this girl by the name of Kikyo.

He informed me that this Kikyo person had long raven black hair that stoped at her waist, she is like my same hight and had a really slim figure. But Inuyasha told me that she resembled me a lot and the only difference was the lengh of our hair and her attitude. Although you didn't heard it from me but I was told that Kikyo is a real horny corny yankee bitch and that she always wears the shortest miniskirt that she could ever find in her closet that bearly covered her butt (Man talk about a real slut) and the most tight top that almost exposed all of her cheast. Rumors say that she has been dating ten different guys at the same time.

But the thing that upsets me most is that Inuyasha is one of those guys, but since Inuyasha is as stuborn as a mule he won't listen to reason. But I wonder, how far does Inuyasha plan on taking this relationship. Anyways lets go to other subjects, Inuyasha tells me that he is the captain of the football team and he is known as the hotest and most popular guy in schoool (know that is cool).

Anyways back to my life, I have been ok without Inuyasha but I still feel that empty space that's begging him to come back. In school there's this guy named Hojo that's been planning on going out with me every weekend but I decline him really politely since I don't want to hurt his feelings. Kouga has been following me around school everyday and keeps telling me to be his mate but I decline him non politely, but that doesn't mean that I cant go on a date with him right?. I confess that he is really cute and really sweet but sometimes a pain in the ass, but what can I do?.

Im really happy today since im gonna visit Inuyasha at his house like every Friday night. But I hope he doesn't bring his slutty girlfriend like last time because she is a real pain in the ass. Anyways I bought a little gift for Inuyasha, it's a golden bracelet that says his name and under the bracelet says _KAG AND INU BEST FRIENDS 4 EVER_, it cost me 5 months of alowence and I really hope he loves it.

INUYASHA'S HOUSE

Im on the front door of Inuyasha's house and im a little nervouse. After I knocked on the door a maid came out of the mansion and she told me that Inuyasha was in his bedchamber. I slowly went up the stairs and went to Inuyasha's room that was at the end of the hall. The hall was magnificent, it had all tipes of decorations that I always admired. When I finally reached Inuyashas room I didn't bother to knock on the door so I went in without any sort of preoccupation.

"Inuyasha Im he--Oh my god" I was in total shock, I still coudnt belive what my eyes caught site of. I discovered Inuyasha making love to…to Kikyo. "Why?" I said really low that only Inuyashas ears could catch. Inuyasha seeying me on the door he jumped up "Kagome!!!…what..are …you …doing…here?" I just stood there frozen and my legs were unable to move. "Well answer my dear Inuyasha's question you bitch!!" I looked over Kikyo and different emotions started to show up, hate, anger, sadness, betrayel and jelousy. Finally I felt my legs could move so I slowly back away and without realizing it I was running out of Inuyasha's house, but when I started to run I dropped Inuyasha's bracelet on the floor.

I ran as fast as I could that even when I was crossig the street a truck almost ran me over but I mede it at the other side safe. Finally I got to my house and went strait to my room avoiding my mother at all cost. I laid my self colide with the bed and started crying as I coudn't belive that my best fried was being used as a sex machine.

Inu. Pov

When I got out of my room searching for Kagome I triped with a golden bracelet that had inscribed _KAG AND INU BEST FRIENDS 4 EVER. _"What have I done?!, Kikyo you stay here I'll be right back" "Where are you going" "That doesn't matter" after that I left to find Kagome.

Kikyo Pov

"Why does my Inuyasha has to put that girl first than me, Im his girlfriend for petes sake" I felt so frustrated at that moment that I don't know what to do until "I think I know how to get rid of Kagome, but I'll need help"

Inu Pov.

I was running towards Kagome's house still woundering why was Kagome so sad. I finally arrived to Kagome's house and went directly towards her room.

Normal Pov

Meanwhile Kagome stoped crying and was trying to solve the puzzle of this huge problem until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" "Is Inuyasha" "Go away!" as always Inuyasha ignored Kagome's request and opened the door and entered the room slowly.

"Kagome we need to talk know" Kagome looked at him with an odd expresion on her face "Why should I?" "Because I say so" "Why do I even have to listen to you!!You arent the boss of me!!!" "Stop yelling god damit!!!" "Ok Ok then…talk" said Kagome as calmed as possible trying to hide her feelings from him.

"I know that you think that im a total jerk bastard and etc…but she is my girlfriend and you know that girlfriend and boyfriend do that kind of stuff" said Inuyasha trying to see if Kagome got the hint. "So what you are tying to say is that you enjoy sleeping with that slut…right?" "Don't call Kikyo a slut" "Well me just fill you in Inuyasha, Kikyo is not the person you thik she is, she has like ten boyfriends at the same time and you are in that category Inuyasha. She is just using as a sex machine and to get popular" explained Kagome as calmed as possible and wating for Inuyasha's reaction.

"What are you talking about Kagome…that's not true, Kikyo would never do this to me…she loves me, and I don't belive you" yelled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Im telling you the truth why wont you belive me!" "Because you are just jelous that I have a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend" "That's not true!!! You know what Inuyasha I have had it with you, if you don't belive me then fine but we are through Inuyasha!!!! From know on you can consider me as your worse enemy!!!"

"Fine with me you bitch!!!Just don't come running to me begging for forgiveness you whore!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome making a tear roll down her face. "GET OUT!!!I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!DON'T EVER COME BACK!!!I HATE YOU!!!" Inuyasha jumped out of Kagome's window really pissed off. Kagome was walking around her room grabbing everything that has to do with Inuyasha such as pictures, jewelry he had gave her for her birthday exept a locket that she had hanging around her neck that inside said _INU AND KAG BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER_.

She collapsed to the floor crying her heart out and regretting everything she said but she had to tell him. Then she remembered the promise they had made to each other that they will always no matter what they would be best friends for ever. Suddenly a wave of anger came over Kagome. "I hate you Inuyasha and I will always hate you no matter what and I swear it!!You will regret everything you have done to me including breaking the promise that you swore to never break!!Let this war between us start and you willl regret ever messig with me you half demon!!!!"

* * *

So what do you think?!?! Sad right but Kagome's revenge will start and this aint going to be pretty, but don't worry they wont be like that for the entire senoir year, no way, lots of cool stuff will happen in this fan fic. Let me remind you that I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko does but remember I love you all 


End file.
